We propose to improve the visibility of endometrial lesions during laparoscopy. Specifically, we propose the development of a laparoscopic system in which the polarization of the incident and detected light is controlled. The problem is that endometriosis is difficult to diagnose both noninvasively and during laparoscopy. The documented correlation between visual inspection and histological confirmation of suspected lesions is never higher than 65%. We propose to take measurements of light reflected from internal tissue structures thereby obtaining a two-dimensional mapping of the polarization and allowing visualization of the differences that exists between the connective tissue matrix of the lesions and the surrounding normal tissue. The proposed solution takes advantage of several key concepts in tissue optics for the development of a novel laparascope-based system. We will test the safety and efficacy of the system in an animal model, after which the system will be refined as needed. Testing of the system in humans, which is the best model for endometriosis, will be done to demonstrate safety, efficiacy, and provide data for further device improvements.